


Troppo da studiare

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Troppo da studiare

Atobe in quell’istante non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di puntare la pistola verso Tezuka e il getto d’acqua gli bagnò tutto il viso bagnandoli addirittura gli occhiali.  
Stava solo cercando di attirare la sua attenzione per vedere se avesse una qualche sorta di reazione, ma l’altro lo guardò con la solita espressione seria di sempre.  
«Atobe, non ti sembra di essere cresciuto per giocare con le pistole ad acqua?»  
«Dai Tezuka, viene sarà divertente»  
«Ho un esame importarne la settimana prossima, non posso perdere tempo con cose così infantili»  
«Perché hai scelto un liceo così impegnativo? Dovresti rilassarti un po’ sei troppo rigido»  
Il fatto era che si stava preoccupando per lui, come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Vedere il suo ragazzo studiare con questa insistenza non era una cosa da tutti i giorni, così gli si avvicinò almeno per baciarlo ma l’altro lo scansò  
«Lasciami in pace, Atobe, ho troppo da studiare»  
Alla fine non c’era niente fa fare, Tezuka era irremovibile come sempre ma in fondo si era innamorato di lui proprio per questo.


End file.
